


Winter Women

by Queenofsand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bisexual Sansa Stark, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Jeyne is safe and happy, Kissing, POV Sansa Stark, Post-Canon, Rickon is the King in the North, Sansa is the Queen Regent, soft Jeyne, soft Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofsand/pseuds/Queenofsand
Summary: They had been summer girls now, they were winter women.
Relationships: Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark, Rickon Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Winter Women

They had been summer girls, now they were winter women. 

Sansa kissed Jeyne's soft lips, both wrapped between sheets and furs. For years, they've been sleeping like lovers and not sisters. Jeyne kissed her back, with her eyes closed and a sleepy smile. Kisses of lovers, without excuses from future husbands. 

"Morning" She muttered her beloved. It had been a quiet night without nightmares. In another time, Sansa would have been horrified to dream of the death of the monsters but things had changed. 

"Good morning, my love." Jeyne approached, snuggling under Sansa's neck. She was so pretty, Sansa thought while she stroked Jeyne's chestnut hair waves. 

Jeyne smiled. Sansa loved her smile, loved to see her happy. Jeyne had a gentle heart and a brave soul. Jeyne was strong, she had survived all her monsters. His father had promised her someone brave, strong and gentle. And Jeyne was all that and more. Sansa loved her so much, she loved everything of Jeyne. 

"What are you thinking?" Jeyne whispered, in a soft voice like summer snow, caressing Sansa's cheek. 

"As much as I love you." Said Sansa, with her eyes closed, enjoying Jeyne's touch. She opened her eyes, after hearing a sweet giggle and she saw Jeyne's blushing face. 

She placed another kiss on the pink and sweet lips like rose petals. And, with sadness, Sansa got out of bed. As queen regent, she could not stay long; as much as that was her wish. 

Sansa shuddered when Jeyne's warm, soft hands swept through her bare back. 

"Are you sure we can not stay a little longer?" 

"I would like nothing more, but the king is eight years old and the North needs his regent. And I to my heart." She said by depositing another kiss on Jeyne's lips. 

🤍❄🤍

Sansa knew Jeyne loved the new Winterfell, just like her. The Winterfell full of laughter and voices of innocence. The new Winterfell was full of memories of love, in every corner she had tasted the love that came from Jeyne's lips. A smile of satisfaction crossed her face as she remembered the blood of the monsters. The new Winterfell was freedom, not a prison of silk and gold or stone and scars. 

Lady Brienne stood at the gates of the young king, protective. She was the only person Sansa would trust with her brother's safety. Sansa gave her a smile and she opened the door. 

There were two maidens in the king's rooms. The king was still in bed linen and with messy hair. Sansa ignored the pang of pain when she saw Robb in Rickon. 

"Queen Regent, Lady Poole." The eldest of the maidens said. 

"Sansa! Jeyne!! Rickon screamed, leaping into Sansa's arms. 

Sansa held Rickon in the arms, his reddish curls buried in her neck. She twisted her eyes when she saw jeyne's smile, who seemed to want to drown out laughter. With a gesture, she instructed the maidens to leave the room. 

"Why don not you let them dress you?" Jeyne asked, grabbing a comb from the dressing table. 

"I had rather be dressed by Sansa. Besides, you do not hurt me when you comb my hair." Rickon said, playing with his sleeves. Sansa shook her head, trying to emulate her mother. 

She placed on Rickon's reddish curls the new crown of the North. They had lost Robb's and this one was lighter. A bronze ring without swords. The swords would come later, when he grew up. 

He looked like a boy disguised as king, but he was a boy and a king. The thought hurt Sansa too much. 

"Can I go with Shaggy after breaking the fast?" Rickon asked the same question every morning and every morning was the same answer. 

"No. Your people need to see you, they need their king." Sansa tried to make her voice sound firm, but it never worked for her. Even if Rickon could not make big decisions, it was still a necessary symbol for his people. A reminder of their freedom. Sansa's opinion on this was not important. She kissed his curls the color of the weirwood leaves when she saw her little brother's pout. "This afternoon, if you are good." Rickon smiled, his eyes full of innocent joy. He was very close to Shaggydog, he had been the only constant in his life. 

Jeyne smiled, it was a beautiful smile. Her brown eyes shone with joy. Jeyne was always beautiful, but never more than when she was happy. They had always dreamed of a family and now all three lived in Winterfell, safe, in their castle of happiness. Jon was on the Wall, Bran Isle of Faces and Arya... Arya was traveling through Westeros. Now she was supposed to be with their uncle Edmure, Lady Roslin and baby Robb in Riverrun. 

Rickon ran down the aisle, no one would hurt him with Lady Brienne near him. Jeyne approached Sansa and kissed her near the windows, with the snow falling outside. If they had been girls, they would have dreamed of playing with snow and doing snowball fights. But now they were winter women, they had other duties and different dreams. 

"The North awaits us, my love." Sansa said, stroking Jeyne's warm hands.

"The North has waited a long time. We should not worry because they are for a few minutes without us." Jeyne replied, returning to her lips. 

Sansa enjoyed the kiss, she always did. She wanted to be in that reality forever. She gently approached Jeyne's head, enjoying her lips. 

"I must disagree, my love. The lords and ladies of the North are not known for their precise temperance." Ferocious and savage as the land they ruled, Rickon seemed to be the ideal king for them. In addition, Sansa felt the emptiness of hunger in her stomach. She enjoyed Jeyne's kisses but she could want food too. 

They held hands and headed to Winterfell's Great Hall. No one made comments, not when the regent and her heart did such good work leading the North. Not when no one could imagine what the women of winter were doing between the sheets directed by the heat of the fireplace. 


End file.
